In Need of Assistance
by LooneyLuna1981
Summary: What if Rosalie had a choice? What if she could choose to have the life she always wanted? By some miracle, Rosalie is human once more. Will she choose Emmett and the Cullens? Or will she leave them for something she's always wanted? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another one of my ideas... We'll see where this one goes (: Also, I'm in desperate need of a beta, so if anyone could tell me how to get one, that would be great! Thank you! And please tell me what you think about this one.

I own nothing, but the plot.

_So follow me down_  
_Out of this town_  
_Girl you're moving way too slow_  
_So follow me down, I'll show you around_  
_There's a place we gotta go_

_Follow Me Down by 3OH!3_

_Chapter 1: Fire_

"Emmett?" I screamed. "EMMETT, God damn it! Answer me!"

"What do you need, Rose?" He finally answered me.

"Are we leaving yet?" I asked.

"Jesus, women. Can you just chill for a second?"

"No, I will not chill. I've been waiting here for you to finish getting ready. You _said_ that you'd finally take me out for a much needed date. You _said _we would leave an hour ago. You _said _that I could have whatever I wanted tonight. You _said_-"

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm ready. Let's go."

Emmett had finally decided that we needed a night to ourselves, and not one filled with five other vampires. He told me it would be a great night, just to ourselves. I was thrilled, and ready to be out of that house.

I wasn't sure what we were doing, though. He had refused to tell me anything about this date. Alice wouldn't tell me anything, and she wouldn't even give me a hint. She did, however, tell me that jeans and a t-shirt were a good outfit. That only threw me off even more. Who wears jeans and t-shirt on a date? Whatever, though. It was Emmett, and no one knew what he was thinking.

Right when I thought this, another rippling pain shot through my stomach. One after the other, like bam, bam, bam! It was starting to hurt too. At first they had been little, like a tickle. Now they felt like explosions going off in my body. I had never experienced anything like it. Nothing like was supposed to happen, either. I was a vampire. V-A-M-P-I-R-E, meaning the only thing that could physically hurt me was another vampire ripping off an arm or any other limb. I shouldn't be getting the pains.

I was worried, too. I was becoming more and more frantic after every episode. I was too scared to go see and ask Carlisle what was happening. Right now, I was just thankful Edward wasn't home to read my mind. I had been careful around him. Careful what I thought about, and every time I felt any pain, I would leave.

It was then that I heard a high-pitched scream, only to realize that it was coming from me. My stomach was on _fire_. It hurt to much to even think. Explosion after explosion. It wasn't stopping, either. It kept going. It hurt so bad.

"Rose? Rose! What's wrong?" When I didn't answer he yelled to Carlisle. "Carlisle, come quick!" Carlisle was there in a flash.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer to either one of them. "Rose, you have to answer me. We won't be able to help if you don't tell us."

"Stomach. Fire. Hurt." That's all I could manage. My eye sight was getting fuzzy, and there were black spots appearing.

"You're stomach's hurting you? How is that even possible?" No one answered Carlisle's question. Emmett was starting to freak out. He kept asking Carlisle questions, and demanding that he help me.

I kept screaming and screaming from the pain. The last thing I remember was Carlisle saying, "Oh God, what's happening to her?" Then everything went black, and for the first time in many decades, I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy, and my computer is malfunctioning! I'll try to get chapters posted, but I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm sorry. Anyways, who saw Eclipse? It was AMAZING! The best out of the three, in my opinion. (: Also, I still need a beta! Please tell me how to do it, because I have no clue! Someone sent me a message about it, but I deleted it by accident, so PLEASE send me a message, thank you!**

_We could run away_  
_Maybe we could change_  
_Get back on our feet and then_  
_Maybe make it home again_  
_We could run away_  
_Be on our own again_  
_Maybe in the twilight_  
_We can break out_  
_Buy ourselves a Cadillac_  
_Never turn around_  
_We could run away_  
_Be on our own again_

_We Could Run Away by: Need to Breathe_

Chapter 2:

RPOV

"How much longer?" I heard someone say.

"Not too long. She can probably hear us right now." Another voice said. "What's happened to her?"

"I have no clue. None! I've never hear anything like this in all my years..." The first voice said. Then I felt something. Fire. Burning. Oh God, it hurt. Whatever it was, hurt so bad. I had never felt anything like this. The burning started to disappear from my upper body. It slowly was burning out, until it reached my feet, and disappeared all together. Thank goodness. I didn't know how much more of I could have actually taken.

"Three seconds... three... two... one..." I opened my eyes to see Carlisle and Alice. Everything seemed so much dimmer. Everything more foggier, and the sounds! There were _no_ sounds. Everything was quiet.

"What the hell happened to me?" I asked them.

"Honestly? Neither one of us has no clue..." Carlisle said. "We haven't told the others, well except for Edward, but that's only because he could read our minds. Emmett has been a mess. He doesn't know what to do without you."

"Ok, this is all great, but there has to be some sort of explanation for all that burning, passing out, and now. Right now everything looks and sounds like crap! Everything seems so foggier, and I can barely hear anything. How do you explain that?" I was freaking out. How could something like this happen?

"Rose," Alice said, quietly, "You're... uhh, well you're human again."

"I'm what?" I screeched. "Hah! That's absolutely and completely absurd-" I looked at my skin, only to see it tanned. Not even close to the regular white. Tan, like how it used to be years and years ago. "Oh my God. Carlisle! What happened?" I was frantic, and had no clue what to do.

"Rosalie. Rose, dear, you need to just relax. We _are _going to figure out what happened to you, ok?" Carlisle consoled me. "We're going to figure this out. Everything is going to be all right." He kept saying over and over again, rubbing circles on my back.

"She's up? She's up! Let me see her. I need to talk to her. I have to see it she's all right." I heard a booming voice coming through the door.

"Carlisle, he can't come in here!" Alice said. Emmett then came barging in.

"Rose!" He practically yelled. Carlisle and Alice tried to stop him, but he was too fast. "Rose! I've miss you so much-" Emmett stared at me intently. "Rosalie, you smell... mouth watering." He took a deep breath, and his eyes were slowly turning black. "You can't be my Rosalie. You're human, so it wouldn't matter if I just took one bite. One bite, that's it..." Emmett was coming closer and closer to me.

"Emmett, I swear to God, if you kill me, I will come back from the dead, and haunt you. I'll haunt you until you go insane." I told him. His expression changed.

"It is you! How did this happen? You're human, and you smell so good." He took another deep breath. "So good." He started backing away, and shaking his head. "Oh no. No, no, no, no." He kept repeating himself. "I have to go." He turned around and ran off with vampire speed.

"What just happened?" I asked Alice and Carlisle, who seemed frozen.

Alice was the first to speak, "Well, this has happened to Emmett a couple of times. Your blood sings to Emmett. It's like Edward and Bella. Quite frankly, I'm surprised he didn't kill you. I didn't know he had that much control." In a way, I was kind of hurt, but I was also relieved. I was hurt because Emmett couldn't stand being around me, and I was relieved for obvious reasons. One of them being that I was still alive.

"Can I just go to my room? I'm feeling tired, and I just want to go to sleep." I told them.

"Sure. Let me help you, though." Alice said. She helped me getting up. I was a little wobbley at first, but after a while, I was ok.

I made it to Emmett and my room. I got into bed, and pulled the blankets over me. All I wanted was for sleep to come fast.

EMPOV

I panicked. I freaked out, and left. She smelled so good. Like I said, mouth watering. I had to get out of there. I couldn't kill her, and it was just like her to tell me she'd haunt me if I killed her. That also meant that she thought I was going to kill her. That thought made me feel horrible. It was the truth, though. If she hadn't of said anything, I would have killed her.

That last six days had been excruciating. Day and night, I would hear her screaming or crying. Alice and Carlisle had her under strict lock down. Only they were allowed in there, and they were the only ones that knew anything. Aside from Edward, where he just read their minds, and he knew. Edward, though, was also under strict order not to tell me or anyone else. Jasper didn't even know what was going on, and Jasper and Alice told each other everything.

This was bad. It was horrible. What were we going to do? Rose needed me, and I couldn't even go near her without wanting to kill her. Although she would never admit is, she needed me, just like I needed her. Right now, though, she needed me more then ever. How was I supposed to be there for her? Just thinking about how amazing and delicious her blood was, had my mouth pooled with venom.

I had to get away. I couldn't do this right now. I didn't even want to think about the pain that this would be causing us both. I just had to go, so I ran. I wasn't sure where I was running to, but I just knew had to run somewhere.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought, please ! (:**

**xoxo,**

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. My computer crashed, so I couldn't do anything. I'm back, though, so no worries! I still need a beta, so just send me message, please! Thanks, and please review. It would make my day (:**

_If Heaven and Hell decide_  
_That they both are satisfied_  
_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_  
_If there's no one beside you_  
_When your soul embarks_  
_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie_

Chapter 3: Rose

RPOV

I woke up from my nap very disoriented. I couldn't remember what was going on. I sat up, and looked around. I was in my room. Everything looked normal. The only thing missing was Emmett. Emmett! All that had happened in the last couple of hours came back to me. I was human again. I didn't know if I was totally thrilled about that, or scared shitless. Where was Emmett anyways?

"She's up!" I looked to my door to see a short pixie coming into my room.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well, I saw that you wouldn't know what was going on, duh." Oh yeah. How could I forget?

"Sorry." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Whoa! Rosalie Hale, embarrassed? I think I need to sit down," Alice teased me.

"Shut up, Al. What's going on?" I seemed to be asking that question more and more. "Where's Emmett?" Her face got a very serious look on it, and she was quiet.

"He's gone, Rose," a new voice said. I looked over to see Esme standing in the doorway."

"What do you mean he's gone?" I almost started to laugh. Yeah, right. Emmett's gone my ass. He would never leave me, especially now.

"She means he's gone. We have no clue where he is. After he saw you he just kind of ran off, and we haven't heard or seen him since. I tried to see where he was going, but he hasn't made a decision yet." Alice said. I was wrong. Emmett did leave me. He was gone. I started to panic. I couldn't breathe. Was he gone, gone? Or was he just gone for a little while? What if he never came back? Oh God, I really couldn't breathe now.

"Rose, listen to me. It's fine, ok? We're going to figure this out. Emmett will come back. He'll come back to you, and if he doesn't then we'll come drag him back. Everything will be fine. You just need to breathe. In, out, in, out." Alice repeated to me.

"Before we figure everything out, though, you need food, Rose." Esme told me. "You haven't eaten anything in days." I nodded my head in agreement. When I thought about it, I really was starving. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you something." We walked down the stairs. Everything felt weird. It was as if I was feeling everything for the first time, but not at the same time. I could just barely remember how everything was being a vampire. Everything was sharper. I could hear things; smell things, taste things, see things much better then. Now everything paled in comparison. Esme and Alice must have noticed how I was looking at everything, because they soon started asking me questions.

"How does everything look?" Esme asked me.

"Shitty," I told them, honestly. They both laughed.

"Really?" Alice was very interested, seeing as she couldn't remember anything about being human.

"Imagine seeing everything perfectly clear, and then putting up a foggy glass in front of your eyes. It's like that." I told them.

"That must suck," Alice told me. _Yeah, no shit Sherlock._ I heard Edward laugh. We had made it to the bottom of the stairs, and I looked up to see my family. I started to smile, but only to retract that smile. There was still one person missing, and I didn't even know if he was ever coming back. What if he never came back? Oh, God not again. I couldn't breathe. I realized I still standing by the stairs. I had to get out of here. I bolted to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat, dear?" Thank goodness for Esme. She understood that I didn't want to say anything about it.

"Anything, please." This was a mistake. Esme soon went off making anything in sight. Almost a half hour later, I had a whole buffet in front of me. I told her thank you several times, because I knew I was going to be eating barely any of this.

Half way through my meal, Alice came skipping in. I didn't know why she was so happy, but I didn't care. I ignored her joyfulness and went back to eating. She kept looking over at me, though. She didn't say anything. She'd look over at me, and then turn away when I looked up at her.

Finally I sighed, looked up at her, and asked, "What, Alice? What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I don't really want to be mean…" Great, this was going good. Something horrible had happened. Oh my gosh. Please don't let anything have to do with Emmett. I was starting to freak out.

"Alice, just spit it out!"

"I don't want to be mean," she repeated, "but you kind of really smell. Like bad." I stared at her. Then I couldn't help myself. I laughed. I laughed untrollably. It was to the point where tears were coming out of my eyes.

"I thought you were going to tell me horrible!" I kept laughing. "That's the least of my worries right now."

"Are you ok, Rose?" I nodded my head. "Well worry of not, Rose, you need to take a shower. That's the first thing you're doing once you're done eating."

Shortly after, I was done eating, and Alice was dragging me up the stairs to my room. At first I was reluctant to go in, but then I knew I would have to go in there. All of my things were in there, and I knew I would eventually have to sleep in there. She shoved me- gently, so she wouldn't hurt me with her vampire strength- in the bathroom, and told me to hurry.

Once I was done, I opened the door. I looked at my bed and saw some clothes. As much as I liked dressing up with Alice, I was thankful that she had chosen a t-shirt and sweatpants. It was exactly what I needed.

I climbed into bed, thankful that sleep came quickly.

EMPOV

I hadn't seen Rose in one week. Seven days. _Seven days_. I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her so much that it hurt. I missed her like crazy. All I wanted was to just go home, and see her. I knew I couldn't, though. I would be putting her in danger, and I couldn't do that. What was I going to do, though?

There was also the fact that I didn't know what to do with myself. One minute I was going here, and the next I was going there. I knew I couldn't actually make up my mind as to where I wanted to go. If I did then I knew Alice would see and send Jasper and Edward to come haul my ass back to Forks. I had to go back to Forks, and soon. There was no way I could survive without Rose.

How had everything become such a mess? We had been going out on a date. A date that I had been planning for weeks. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, and let it all be over. Seeing as I never sleep, though, would have been my first clue that this was indeed life.

My phone broke me out of my thoughts. I already knew who it was. She had been calling be 24/7. I decided to answer her twenty-ninth phone call.

"What, Alice?" I asked her.

"Do not _what_ me. You know exactly what's what. Emmett, I saw your decision. I know you're coming home." _Damn_. She had already seen.

"Good for you. Would you like a prize?" I was annoyed, and I just wanted her to stop talking.

"Stop with the rude attitude, Em." If it was possible, Alice sounded exhausted. "Rose is hurting. All she does is sit in you guys' bed. Esme and I have to force food down her mouth."

"She's hurting?" I asked in a sad voice.

"We all are. You need to come home. Now."

"What if I hurt her, though? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. If I did come home, I wouldn't be able to be around her."

"Emmett, there's five of us, and one of you. I can see the future, Edward can read your mind, and Jasper can control your emotions. We won't let anything happen. I promise."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to take a risk, but I just had to.

"Positive. Just come home Emmett. Please." That did it. I had to go home. I had to see my family. I had to see my Rose.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought.**

**xoxo,**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! Alert the media, I'M ALIVE ! I didn't fall of the face of the Earth! Anyways, I am sooooo sorry about this delay! I know it's been way too long, and I have truely been meaning to get this out, but life has been way crazy. GUESS WHAT, THOUGH! It's about to get even crazier if that's even possible. BUT I will try to get out as many chapters as possible! I love you guys, and I love the reviews I've been getting about this story! I'm assuming you guys like it (: So, I hope you like this chapter! AND I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA. I'm in desperate need of one, too! Goodbye, for now, my lovelies. **

_but it was not your fault but mine_  
_and it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_didn't I, my dear?_  
_didn't I, my..._

_Little Lion Man by: Mumford and Sons_

Chapter 4: Spaghetti

RPOV

When I woke up, I was instantly alert. I _knew _he was here. I _knew_ that he was staring at me. I _knew_ that he was holding his breath. How I know any of this, I don't know. I could just tell. I didn't know what to do. Should I stay here, and wait until he says something? What if this didn't end well? What would happen then?

"I know you're awake," Emmett said after a little bit.

"I know you know that I'm awake," I told him back.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" He asked me. I finally turned around to face him. He looked in pain. His body was so stiff and still that it looked like he was a statue. He looked so uncomfortable. He was uncomfortable because of _me_. That thought struck me hard. Why did this happen to me?

"I didn't know what to say," I told him, honestly. Emmett didn't say anything back. He just sat there and continued to look in pain. Finally, I couldn't stand it anything. I stood up, slowly, to show him what I was doing. I started walking closer and closer to him.

"Rose, I don't think this is a good idea." He said in a strangled voice.

"Shut up." I knew that this could be a bad idea, but I trusted him. I wanted to show him that everything was going to be ok. Once I got close enough to touch him, I put my hands up, and put them up on his cheeks. I sighed in contentment, and I could feel him slowly relax too. He shut his eyes, and started to breathe in and out gently.

"Relax," I told him. I pulled my hands down from his face, and put them down around his neck, hugging him. I could feel his arms gently wrap around my waist. "God, I missed you." We were both silent for a while. Finally I realized why I had missed him. My reason for missing him. He had left. He left me when I was vulnerable. I _needed_ him, and he had left. He was gone, just like that. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, I thought. He should be begging for my forgiveness. Emmett should be on his knees begging me to take him back. Annoyed, I pulled back, and stepped away from him.

He looked up at me, confused. "Rosie, what's wrong?" He wasn't making this easy for me. All I wanted to do was run into his arms, and forgive him. I had to be strong, though.

"Don't 'Rosie' me." Secretly, I loved it when he called me Rosie, but I was supposed to be mad at him.

"Rose, what's the matter?" He knew what the problem was, but he just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that he had hurt me.

"You left! You left me here, all by myself, and not having any clue what the hell was going on. I had no idea what was going on with me, or where you were. I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do, or what to think." I went to go sit down on the edge of our bed. My head was spinning.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't know what to do either-" I cut Emmett off. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"You didn't know what to do? You didn't know what to do! You were supposed to comfort me. You were supposed to help me and tell me what the hell what going on. You were just supposed to be there for me." I whispered the last part. I could feel my exterior starting to shatter. The tears were threatening to spill any second, and I couldn't let that happen. I had to get out of there. I was closest to the bathroom. I ran towards that door, and slammed it shut. I locked the door, even though I knew that a stupid lock wouldn't stop a vampire.

I slid down that bathroom door, and cried. I knew the whole house could hear me right now, but I didn't care. I just wanted things to go back to how they were. Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't it happen to some other unlucky person.

How long I sat on the bathroom floor, I don't know. I'd assume it was a while, because Emmett finally came and knocked on the door.

"Rosalie, can I please come in?" He asked me.

"No." I told him.

"Then, can you come out here, please?" He sounded so broken.

"No." My voice cracked.

"Please, Rosie, come out. You need food and water."

"No, Emmett! Just go away!" I didn't hear anything for a bit. I assumed he had left, but all of a sudden there was a loud crack. I looked up and saw Emmett slamming open the door. "Was that _really _necessary?" I huffed.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Why, Em? Why was it so important to break the fucking door?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not obvious. If it was obvious, then I wouldn't have asked, Moron."

"Well, there might have been an earthquake, causing the bathroom to cave in, causing you to get squashed, and since you're so breakable you would have died, and we can't have that happening now can we?" He grabbed my hand, wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me up onto his shoulder.

"How could anyone have known that? I'm not breakable! Where the hell are we going, Em?" I started pounding onto his back with my fists. Though, it was no use, since his back was as hard as marble.

"To get you something to eat!" He said it like I should have already known.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked him as we were leaving our bedroom.

"Maybe if you said it nicely."

"Can you _please_ let go of me?"

"Hmmm… Let me think about that." He stopped, and pretended to think about it. "Nope!" I groaned. He proceeded down the stairs at inhuman speed, and only stopped once we were at the kitchen. He finally set me down, and pulled out a chair for me at the kitchen table. I instantly stopped. He pulled out my chair for me? I mean, Emmett is nice and sweet, but he never pulls out my seat for me. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What was that?" I questioned him.

"What was what?" He acted like he had no clue what I was talking about.

"_That!_" I pointed at the chair. "What was that? You never pull out my chair for me."

"It was… I don't know! I just… you know."

"No, Emmett, I don't know." I laughed at his embarrassment. "Thank you. Whatever_ that_ was, it was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome," He mumbled. "I'm gonna go find Esme, and see if she can make you something to eat." He started walking towards the kitchen door, but stopped. He turned toward me, and looked at me intently. "I love you, Rose. So much." I turned my head away from him, and didn't say it back. Of course I still loved him. I just needed time, though.

Twenty seconds later, Emmett came back in with Esme. "What do you want, sweetie?" Esme asked me.

"I don't care," I told her. I didn't really know what any of the stuff was that I ate. Emmett came and sat next to me. He looked unsure of what to say or do, so I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his. I sighed in contentment, and Emmett flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Here you go, dear." Esme sat the food in front of me a while later. Emmett and I looked down, and Emmett gave a sound of disgust. It didn't look to good to me, either.

"Umm… Esme, what is it?" I start moving the red and stringy food around on my plate.

"It's just spaghetti. I didn't think you would want anything bit tonight." I mumbled thanks, and started eating. I was pleasantly surprised. The food was really good.

Several hours later, I found myself getting ready for bed. I grabbed a tank top and some shorts, and started to change, not caring that Emmett was in the room. I heard a gasp and turned to see Emmett staring at me. His eyes were slowly turning from honey to black. A large crack penetrated the room, and I saw that Emmett had snapped the arms of the chairs he was sitting in. I looked back up to his face, and saw that his eyes were shut.

"Rosalie, would you _please_ put some clothes on," he begged me. I only laughed, and finished changing. I got into bed, and slowly let myself sink into the comfy mattress. Emmett turned the light off, and I looked over to him.

"Uh, could you please, um, you know? Could you please sleep with me?" I mumbled. His eyes got really big as if it were the craziest thing ever. "Not like that, Em. I really mean, can you sleep with me? I'll just sleep better knowing that you here next to me. You don't have to stay here all night, but could you just stay until I fall asleep?" I was rambling like crazy.

Emmett laughed a little and said, "of course." He got into the bed and lay up against my back. His arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. "I love you," was the last thing I heard from him, until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright, tell me what you think about this chapter! I hope you like it, I truely do (: **

**xoxo,**

**LL**


	5. On Hold

Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I really am. I feel so bad about it! I hate to say this, but all my stories are on hold. I'm going to rewrite and edit them like crazy. I should be getting time to do this all in the near future! I'm really sorry. I feel so bad. Hope you're not angry!  
Love,  
LL


End file.
